


in which labels are finnicky things [Podfic]

by StarcatcherBetty



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 16:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19749823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarcatcherBetty/pseuds/StarcatcherBetty
Summary: “We…we are best friends, right?”“Yes,” Crowley said slowly. His eyebrows were still raised. “I thought that was obvious.”“And…and best friends care about each other. They love each other,” Aziraphale said.“Yes.”Aziraphale frowned. “But kissing is off-limits.”“Angel, if you’re asking if you can kiss me –”“Absolutely not,” Aziraphale said quickly. “It was merely a question that arose out of curiosity, it has nothing to do with us at all.”That was, of course, a big fat lie.Or in other words, a 5+1 style fic in which Aziraphale and Crowley are Very Bad at reading signals and communicating.





	in which labels are finnicky things [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [in which labels are finnicky things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19452568) by [REVVIII](https://archiveofourown.org/users/REVVIII/pseuds/REVVIII). 



[Listen to on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/starcatcherbetty/episodes/In-Which-Labels-are-Finnicky-Things-eahs4d) _(with access to Spotify, Apple Podcasts, Google Podcasts, and other podcast listening platforms)_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening! If you've enjoyed, please consider leaving a comment. 
> 
> Tumblr: @StarcatcherBetty


End file.
